Description: (Taken directly from the application) The mission of the Small Animal Genotyping and Phenotyping Core (SAGPC) is to provide cost effective state-of the-art phenotypic and genotyping analyses of mice to members of the O'Brien Research Center. This Core will provide two principle services: 1) genotypic analysis of wild type and mutant mouse strains, and 2) phenotypic analysis of these mouse strains. Laboratory personnel assist users in genotyping assay development and breeding strategies, including speed-congenic approaches. Personnel will also perform routine genotyping, and phenotyping analyses in conjunction with the recently established Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center (MMPC) here at Vanderbilt. The Core will provide development of genotyping strategies for mutant mouse strains as required. This will include the synthesis of oligonucleotides and the determination of PCR conditions, and Southern blotting optimization. In addition to standard mutant genotyping, "speed congenic" genotyping will be provided utilizing a set of markers for simple sequence length polymorphisms (SSLPs). The MMPC provides the following core services: Animal Health and Welfare Core; Metabolic Pathophysiology Core; Vascular Pathophysiology Core; and an Analytic Resources Core including the pathology sub-core, Lipid, Lipoproteins and Atherosclerosis core, Hormone assay subcore, amino acid and Carbohydrate subcore. Finally MMPC data are compiled via a Data management Resource. The proximity of the Vanderbilt University mouse metabolic phenotyping center (MMPC) will not only facilitate high-throughput characterization e.g., of diabetic mice exhibiting renal dysfunction but also allow for in-depth characterization of the nature of renal dysfunction.